


All Come To Be Chosen

by tnnyoh



Category: BioShock Infinite, Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: Elizabeth pulls herself through a tear that leaves her stranded in a strange new place, with some strange new friends.





	1. Inefficient Information

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the entire Bioshock series, especially Infinite and Burial at Sea and the entire Dishonored series.

When Elizabeth had opened the tear, she had thought that it would be the same as all the other times.  A job that needs doing, she thought bitterly.   But when she came through the tear onto a street that looked like the photographs she had seen of London, she knew it was different.  Even more so when she saw someone who looked as lost as she felt.  The street was empty except the two of them and lined with stopped carriages. 

“Hey” She called out to the man, he turned around.  He looked different than anyone she had ever seen before, but maybe it was because she had spent so much time hanging around Booker.  The man in front of her was younger than that, but he still had the look of a haunted man.  “Where am I?”

“Dunwall” He answered, his voice steady.  Though his body language gave away that he wasn’t quite sure where he was.

“Dunwall?” Elizabeth asked 

“Yes” the man said

“You got a name?” She asked, walking towards him “I’m Elizabeth”  She put out her hand to him, He almost reminded her of someone, though she couldn’t figure out who.  He eyed her hand suspiciously, He didn’t take it.  She put it down awkwardly.  

He seemed nervous, like he was waiting for something to happen. 

“I guess that’s a no” She said, raising her eyebrow.  

“I apologize if I am coming off rude” He said with a little bow “I’m not from here”

“Neither am I.” She said looking around “Why are you standing out here alone?”

“Could ask you the same thing” He replied, a little hint of sarcasm in his voice, it was a tone she was familiar with.   _Booker_  was always sarcastic.  

“Fair enough, what is this place anyway?” 

“Run down street, used to be a hatters hangout.  And I’m here” He said, giving her a look “Because I don’t know where else to go.  I was thinking about heading to Dunwall Tower, but I don’t know if I want to go there” 

“What’s at Dunwall Tower?” Elizabeth asked, looking up at the large buildings, it felt like she was in New York.  

“Look, you’re asking a lot of questions I don’t have the answers to.  And you’re a stranger, why should I?” 

He had a point, Elizabeth wouldn’t take kindly to a stranger coming up to her asking her all sorts of questions.  “All right, fine, is there a bar around here anywhere?” 

“The Black Pony by the docks is open, they sell alcoholic beverages” 

“Sounds good, lets go there and we can talk” 

She would find out where she was if it took her last breath, she knew this place was different, and she had no intention of leaving before she had some questions answered. 


	2. We Have Little In Common

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and her strange new friend have a chat at the local pub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These events take place after the events of Burial At Sea Episode 2 (Yeah, I know what happens, but this is Bioshock Infinite, -anything- is possible) and Death of the Outsider. Elizabeth will eventually come to calling him by a name, but I need to figure out out first, I don't want to use "Oliver" as I use that in a different verse and the two aren't connected. 
> 
> The first couple chapters will be slow starting, but these two are going to head out on a grand adventure that takes them to Columbia, Rapture and more!
> 
> *Spoilers for the Dishonored series and Bioshock series

Elizabeth walked with the man, he had a strange way about him.  Like she wasn't quite sure what his intentions were.  She gave him a sideways glance.  
  
Black hair, green eyes, his look was nothing like she'd ever seen back in Columbia.   There was a sadness about him, she couldn't put her finger on it, but it was nagging at the back of her mind.    
  
They arrived at the Black Pony pub, he was right, it was located right beside the docks, the smell of salt water and the sound of boats rattling in the wind.   "You first, I guess" she said, he pushed forward, opening the doors to the pub.  
  
The scene inside was quieter than Elizabeth was expecting, most of the bars she'd ever been in were lousy with lecherous drunks shouting at the top of their lungs.  Nothing like this, it was quiet, peaceful almost.  A couple people smoking in the corner, some huddled in a whispered discussion.    
  
Elizabeth looked at the man beside her "What's with this place?"  
  
"It was shut down for a while, but it just recently came back" He answered, He sounded unsure of himself, like he was recalling a fragmented memory  
  
"You want to order? I don't have any money on me"  She said, this wasn't true of course, she had silver eagles in her pockets but something told her this world didn't accept that kind of coin.  
  
"Of course" He said, walking up to the bar and chatting with the one tending the drinks, this gave her time to look around.  The air was thick with cigar smoke, but thicker with secrets.  
  
She wondered momentarily what Booker would have done in a place like this, he'd probably have some smart ass remark to make about the company she was keeping at the moment.   Something told her that Booker wouldn't like this kid, maybe he'd even be afraid of him.  
  
Like he was afraid of her.    
  
She shook herself, now was not the time.    
  
"Drinks will be up in a bit" He said to her "You want to sit at the bar or..."  
  
"We can sit at the bar" Elizabeth answered quickly, she wasn't keen on the booths, they looked like they were covered in grime and beer.   She wasn't a neat freak, how could she be? After all the time she was running around with Booker, getting blood on her hands.  
  
At least this wasn't rapture, she thought bitterly as she took a seat at the bar, tapping her fingers lightly against the counter, her new friend sat on the stool beside her.  His posture was strange, she looked at him again, he was seated proper, like rich folks are taught how to sit, but he didn't look comfortable at all about it.  
  
"Here are your drinks" The bartender said, pushing two large glasses of something Elizabeth hoped was akin to something she knew.   Wary, she took the glass and smelled it.  
  
Whiskey.  Thank God.   There were times when she'd go to places so far off from Columbia that she was afraid to eat or drink anything, but she took a grateful sip of the stuff.  Strong, pungent, it'll do the trick.  
  
"So what brings you here?" She asked, setting down the cup carefully so as not to slosh it's contents around  
  
"To be honest with you, I have been trying to make a decision whether or not to contact old friends.  Or, I don't... they aren't really friends."  He looked at his mug  
  
"Who are they then?"  
  
"Business associates" He took a drink and wiped the whiskey off his upper lip, eyebrow raised "Why are you here?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"    
  
"You can't imagine what I'd believe, try me"  
  
Elizabeth sighed, there was a lot of risk in coming clean to a stranger with her story, but it wasn't like she was ever going to come back to this place.  Maybe she could, just this once, open up.  Maybe it'd be good for her.  She hadn't had anyone to talk to since Booker.  
  
"I have a deal" she said "I'll tell you some of my story, you gotta tell me some of yours.  I'm taking a big risk here talking about stuff like this with a stranger"  
  
"Deal" He said "But you're not going to believe my story either"  
  
She smiled "Try me"  
  
"All right, I'll go first" He said "How about we take this conversation somewhere else?" He eyed the bartender "I don't want to go about broadcasting my private life to the bar"  
  
"Sure" Elizabeth said, downing the rest of her whiskey in one gulp, another thing she learned from Booker.     
  
He laid down some coin on the bar and got off the stool.  Smoothing out his clothes. Elizabeth nicked a coin from the counter without the bartender or the man noticing, It had an image of a woman and a year, 1853.  
  
She pocketed the coin and headed out with him "We can sit on the docks" She said, breaking from the walking pattern and running to the furthest dock. It was empty.  She sat and hung her legs out over the water.  He sat beside her and they looked out at the moonlight's reflection in the water.  
  
"I used to live on the streets" He said after a while  
  
"You didn't have a home?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Parents?"  
  
"Not really" He repeated  
  
"Same" she said "Continue"  
  
He closed his eyes as if he was trying to remember the smallest of details, Elizabeth was curious what his story was, she wanted to know exactly what made his eyes look so haunted  
  
"I was kidnapped when I was a child, by some cultists. They took me to a ritual site and they plunged a knife into my neck."  
  
Elizabeth had been through a lot in her years, she had seen a lot of violence and even done some herself, but she felt sick hearing this story, who the hell could do that to a child?  
  
"How are you alive?"  
  
He looked down, feet dangling over the water slowly "That's an even longer story, I think it's your turn now"  
  
Elizabeth shrugged "Fine, if you don't want to talk about yours, I'll talk about mine.  I was kept prisoner in a tower for my entire life by a crazed maniac with a god complex who ends up being my father"  
  
"Wow" he said "That's a lot to take in"  
  
"You don't even know the half of it"  She said with a little smirk  
  



End file.
